Many different forms of vehicle mud flaps are known in the art. Such devices, which are typically mandated for tractor-trailers by state regulations, are mounted behind vehicle tires for the purpose of blocking various types of debris that are projected from a rotating tire and the road surface. In particular, the common rectangular vehicle mud flap prevents water, mud, rocks and the like from being directed rearwardly into the path of a following vehicle. Vehicle mud flaps are typically used on tractor-trailers and other large vehicles which have tires that are not at least partially enclosed by the vehicle itself. Typically, the vehicle mud flap is mounted rearwardly of the rear tire and extends to, but does not come in contact with, the road surface.
Although the common rectangular vehicle mud flaps are effective in deflecting debris and other material, their use has several drawbacks. Primarily, the rectangular vehicle mud flap is not aerodynamic. As such, the mud flap restricts the flow of air as the vehicle travels at highway speeds, thereby increasing the fuel consumption of the vehicle. A further drawback of conventional vehicle mud flaps is that they trap and reflect back heat generated by the tire and road surface in an area close to the tire surface. This destructive hot air, generated by the hysteresis loss of the rolling tires, contributes significantly to the breakdown of the tire. As such, this excessive heat may contribute to the separation of the tire tread from the casing, endangering the driver of the vehicle and any driver following in close proximity.
Yet another drawback of conventional vehicle mud flaps is that they generate side splash. Side splash occurs when the tire directs debris against the face of the mud flap which subsequently deflects the debris outwardly along the sides. This side splash, which is often vision impairing, then comes in contact with a car or other vehicle that is on either side of the mud flap.
Still another drawback of common rectangular vehicle mud flaps is that nothing prevents the mud flap from being caught in the tire tread as the vehicle backs up against a loading dock or curb condition. This can cause the vehicle mud flap to tear off or become frayed and lose its effectiveness for diverting debris away from following vehicles.
Several attempts have been made to correct the afore-mentioned problems. For example, vehicle mud flaps have been developed with straight-through holes or apertures to improve the aerodynamic flow of the vehicle. However, these holes of necessity must be small and are therefore easily clogged. Moreover, the small size of the holes preclude relieving heat generated by the tire and road surface. These holes can also allow the passage of liquid debris.
Other types of vehicle flaps that attempt to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks include those with multiple screens or brackets. Unfortunately, these screens still allow some debris to pass therethrough. Such screens are also typically made of metal which tends to rust and deteriorate due to the harsh road conditions found on major highways. It will also be appreciated that these screened vehicle flaps are heavier and require a high amount of maintenance as they have complicated airflow patterns and also tend to become clogged after extensive use.
Finally, none of the aforementioned attempts to correct the drawbacks of a rectangular vehicle mud flap or address the problem of a vehicle mud flap that tears off or becomes worn or frayed due to the backing of the vehicle onto loading docks and curb conditions.
Therefore, a need exists for an energy-saving and heat-venting vehicle mud flap which is effective in decreasing the fuel consumption of the vehicle on which it is carried and also to increase the life of the tires by allowing the heat to escape. Furthermore, there exists a need for a vehicle mud flap that precludes damage to the flaps due to backing the vehicle into loading docks or obstructions which cause complete or partial detachment of the flap.